Zeus and Hera (Couple)
Zera, simply known as Zeus and Hera is the romantic pairing between Zeus and Hera in Greek Mythology. |-|700 BCE= When the writers of Greek Mythology describe Zera, it does not go very deep. It explains Zeus had a huge attraction towards Hera once he freed them from Cronus' stomach. However, Hera never thought of him as a potential love interest so declined him. A while later, he finally wins over Hera's heart and they create a family on Mount Olympus, the Deities' new home. Unfortunately, Zeus constantly cheats on Hera and he has done it over a hundred times, but in the end Hera always forgives him. But that does not make her angry and mad. This anger then goes to his sons and daughters as she takes her anger out on the children he has with the other mortals and deities. Such as Heracles, Theseus and many more. This later leads to the children acheiving greatness and knowledge. As one in particular completed his Labors. |-|Percy Jackson Series= In the Percy Jackson Series, Hera is very despised and it is very unlikely for members of the fandom to actually support Zera. However, a portion of the fandom actually do. Hera is a main antagonist in the series as she plots to find out ways on how to kill Percy Jackson. As revealed in the ending of PJO and the Olympians, following onwards to Heroes of Olympus. The following text is copied from Riordan Wiki.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Hera Soon after her return, Hera caught the attention of Zeus himself. As she was extremely beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural that he would be attracted to her, but while Hera had strong feelings for him as well, she refused to be another conquest for the King of the Gods. However, Zeus was just as stubborn and would not be dissuaded. He applied his excellent singing, dancing, and joking skills to entertain and woo Hera, but she would not initially give in. Zeus made a bet with Hera that if she would ever confess her love for him, she would become his bride. A few days later, Zeus proceeded to generate a tremendous thunderstorm around Olympus and cunningly disguised himself as an injured cuckoo. The cuckoo flew into Hera's chambers, just as she was shutting her windows, and proceeded to fall on the marble floor. The sympathetic goddess took what she thought was a defenseless creature in her arms, dried its feathers, and revived it with some divine nectar. On the next morning, the cuckoo did not seem inclined to leave, and affectionately rubbed its beak against Hera's finger. Hera admitted having grown quite fond of the bird herself, and gently cuddled it in her arms. At that very instant, the cuckoo transformed into mighty Zeus himself, still in Hera's embrace. She later agrees to marry Zeus. |-|Strange Case= In Strange Case, we see quite a bit of Zera, especially after half-way through the book as we see the past of how Zeus and Hera got together. She then gets mad after seeing Zeus and Demeter together in bedZeusy Boy!!! and goes to Ixion (or so we thought). It is later revealed to be Cloud Hera and it was just to use Ixion to their demand. Later, after Ixion is defeated, Hera closes to Death when the dark energy focuses on her. However, Zeus gets his Lightning Bolt and destroys the dark energy, saving her. Then after this, Zera have a delightful and happy kiss as Zeus makes a god promise to never cheat on her ever again. In the end of the book, before the terrifying news that Zeus gets, Hera comforts Zeus over the death of his son after destroying the so-called "Chaos". Trivia |-|Notes= Notes *Zera is a highly disliked couple. Since the PJO series, many hate Hera. *Zeus has cheated on Hera over a hundred times. However, she keeps forgiving him in the end. Appearances References